Show Me
by BonitaChickia
Summary: I've lived with him for two years, two years of waiting for him to tell me those 3 magic words...but no, not yet...ive had just about enough. Rob&Star oneshot. Part of it based off of a song from My Fair Lady R&R pleasssse


**A.N. This is Stafire's perspective, about how it has taken Robin foreverrrrrrrrrr to tell her how he feels about her. Part of the story is based of the the song _"Show Me"_ From My Fair Lady. one of my personal favorite movies :) **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Show Me**

_I've been living here with him for two years now, every day I see him, give him hints about how I feel. He thinks I don't notice him looking at me, during breakfast, lunch, dinner, or movie night. Does he not of my feelings for him…I wish he knew. _

Two years…yes two years; that's how long Starfire has waited for Robin to finally tell her how he felt about her, those 3 magic, most wonderful words…I love you. And being a hopeless romantic; Starfire had imagined it so many different ways…they would all be in the park, and the boys would be playing football; and Robin would be so distracted by her beauty and the ball would hit him in the head. Or they would be watching a scary movie and she would get so frightened and jump into Robin's lap and he would wipe away her tears with his thumbs and show her such endearment that he couldn't contain himself anymore and kiss her. And then there was her favorite they would be standing in the rain, the it would be coming down so hard she could barely make out Robin's face, and then he would say those magic words and then pull her into a passionate kiss. Starfire sighed happily when these thoughts came to her. But no matter how many hints she slide Robin's way, he had never gotten the courage to tell her; and she had had just about enough.

"Raven?" Starfire called peeking her head into Raven's room. Raven who had been contently meditating in the quiet realized now that Starfire was here it would no longer be quiet.

"Yeah, Star?" Raven said in her usual monotone.

"You are aware of my feelings for our friend and leader Robin, correct?" she asked. Raven smiled slightly and put a hang Starfire's shoulder.

"We all are Star, well everyone except Robin that is." She chuckle softly to herself but quickly quieted herself when she saw Starfire's sad tear filled eyes. "All you have to do is talk to him." Raven said sympathetically. Starfire's eyes filled with hope as she nodded her head profusely.

"Oh, thank you friend Raven!" Starfire squealed as she hugged her friend and then quickly ran out of the room in search of Robin.

Checking every where she could think of she finally found him in the common room playing some silly mind numbing game.

"Umm, Robin I must speak to you. This is very important." Starfire asked with pleading eyes. Robin who had barely looked up from the game he and Beast Boy were trying to beat only acknowledged her request with a grunt. "Robin, it is imperative that I speak with you now." She urged becoming frustrated.

"Umm…yeah Star in a minute." Robin answered his eyes still glued to the T.V.

"But…but…ROBIN!" Starfire yelled, she had now lost her patient. "Urghhhhhh!" she groaned throwing her hands up in the process. She glared at Robin whose gaze was still on the T.V. and stormed out of the room.

"Way to go Robin." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Huh? What?" Robin asked with an inquisitive face. "O crap! Hey Star wait up!" he yelled jumping up from his seat on the couch and running after Star.

There was only one place he could think to look, the roof. And that's where he found her. "Star?" he said quietly. Hearing his voice she whipped around, he eyes filled with frustration, anger, desperation and love. "Umm…are you ok?"

"No, Robin I am not okay, I am very upset with you." She replied sternly.

"Me! What did I do?" Robin asked a little taken back.

"I have been trying to tell you how I feel about you Robin!" Starfire yelled throwing her hands in front of her face. "I wanted to know how you felt too." She whispered Robin eyes began to widen.

"Star, I think you are as beautiful as the stars…I care so muc…" he was cut off by Starfire groaning again.

"I have been trying to tell you I love you and I just wanted you to tell me something but now I am so sick of words! Please don't talk of stars burning above, tell me no dreams that are filled with desire. I mean the stars are out and here we are together in the middle of the night, do not talk of spring just hold me tight! Ughhh, have your lips not longed for my touch. Haven't your arms hungered for mine" She said reaching over to Robin brushing his face with her hand, he froze and then reached for her; but she pulled away and continued with her rant. "Do not talk of love lasting through time, I want you to show me. Do not make me an undying vow. Just show me. Sing me no song, read me no rhyme! Do not waste my time! Show me! Right now I do not want to hear any more words. Here we are on the roof in what ought to be a dream, but you say one more word and I'll scream!" she yelled her cheeks were flushed and hot from yelling so much, but she finally got out what she wanted to say.

Robin stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had never heard Starfire yell before…and he wasn't to sure but he thought she just said I love you.

"Robin…are you still not able to speak to me?" Starfire asked a little more calmly.

But he didn't hear a word she said after her little speech, before he new it he walked over to her; their bodies almost touching. He studied her face very carefully, her eyes were no longer filled with frustration and anger but with love and hope. Robin slid his hands around her slim waist. Starfire who was now breathing heavily bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. Robin suddenly realized what he was doing and became very nervous. Starfire looked absolutely gorgeous with her flushed face and pouty lips he couldn't help himself anymore. He brought his face closer to hers, his heart beating faster with each passing second. Their faces inched closer and their bottom lips lightly brushed against one another when Starfire felt something wet hit her cheek. Much to Robin's dismay she pulled away from his face and looked up. It was raining. It started to pour on the two lovers. Starfire looked back at Robin barely able to make out his features. He grinned and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back, putting all of her love, passion, and grief from just moments before into that kiss. She melted into him. Robin brushed his hand over her cheek and into her hair, she sighed against his mouth at his sudden movements, Robin couldn't help but kiss her more passionately. Everything she did made him want more, as much as she was willing to give. Finally both needing air Robin broke the kiss and stared at Starfire face. He kissed her again and found his hands on her cheeks again, her skin felt so soft it should have been a sin. He had never felt so many emotions flowing through him at once. A grin slowly spread across Robin's face.

"I love you more than anything Star." Robin said kissing her again.

.-------------------------------------

**Awwww i love it. lol it's kinda different how Starfire is yelling, but just think of all the frustration of trying to get the boy you like and who likes you back to tell you. not cool lol. pleasseeee review. thanksssss**


End file.
